


A Witness To Our Crashing Desires

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Makoto and Ren fuck while Goro watches. Day 22 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A Witness To Our Crashing Desires

Makoto’s wanton moans echoed throughout the dim room, kneeling against the plush mattress as her back arched against Ren’s chest as his massive cock plunged greedily into her sopping cunt. Every scrape against her tight walls spun her further in the sinking abyss of her pleasure she felt, Ren hungrily indulging in her pussy as he sucked the crook of her shoulder, his own primal desires pooled hotly in his stomach as he thrust selfishly into her. He loved the tight heat of her wrapping around him, his own lustful growls bubbling up his throat as he gave her another nip; he flickered his eyes from her milky skin to their lone audience member, grey orbs staring into red with unrestrained hunger.

And Goro was aroused as Ren looked at him, his own cock in his hand as he silently watched Ren indulge in Makoto’s pussy, his gaze intently fixed on the thick cock that hammered the cunt before him. Goro gulped as he met Ren’s stare, vulnerable as he looked into ferocious lust as Ren gouged Makoto’s pussy in front of him, watching the predator indulge in his prey as he pumped his cock with vigour.

“Ren, you’re so deep,” Makoto cried as Ren kissed her shoulder, slowly pushing Makoto down against the bed, imposing his dominance over her as he continued his brutal pace. Gripping the bedsheets below her Makoto threw herself into the delightful sensation that scraped her cunt, allowing herself to be completely taken over by the dominating cock that fucked her hole, choking wet breaths and begging repeatedly for Ren to fuck her senseless, to make her his, and Ren planned on giving her what she desired as he slapped his hips against the entrance of her pussy.

“Ren, I’m cumming!” she screamed as Ren slammed into her deepest part, the blinding crash of her orgasm rippled across her body as she coiled tighter around the cock that was plunging her pussy. Goro himself was on the precipice of his own release, jerking his length with desperation to cum himself when Makoto reached her orgasm, imagining himself to be in her position as he intently watched Ren ploughing her hole without any restraint.

Goro allowed himself to cry out his own orgasmic delight as his cum spurted into his cupped hands, yet be barely felt satisfied with his own release, still craving for more as he watched Ren reach his peak, shoving himself deeper into Makoto before he threw his head back in triumph, his hips tightly in her hands as he came deep inside of her. He desired to be in Makoto’s pace, to be ravaged next by Ren, to be claimed by the handsome thief. He quickly reached for the box of tissues next to his feet to wipe the cum from his hands as Ren rolled his hips gently into Makoto’s tight walls, Makoto squealing as the cock inside stirred against her tender walls, and he managed to bin the tissue soaked with seed as Ren pulled his shaft out from the snug hole that clung onto him.

“My turn!” Goro whined impatiently, scrambling onto the bed as he pushed Makoto away, the girl almost toppling off the bed when he shoved Ren back onto the soft embrace of the bed, “Fuck my hole, Amamiya,” he begged, voice hard and grouchy, yet Ren could hear the yearnful whinges as Goro hastily snatched Ren’s already hardening cock and aligned it to his hole, “Fuck me good, Amamiya, because I’m refuse to get off it until you make me yours,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be Goro/Makoto/Ren fic because I love the dynamic but at the same time haha Goro gets cucked. 
> 
> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
